


Blake's Famous massage

by xyougotmehere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyougotmehere/pseuds/xyougotmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is sore after a long day on set. Blake's more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's Famous massage

Adam made a loud noise. His body ached from sitting in the damn chair for hours on end watching each contestant. Blake eyed him with interest. “You alright?” The southern drawl hit his ears. He turned gently. “Just a bit achy. Those damn chairs weren’t made for hours upon hours of our asses sitting in them.” He said in annoyance. Blake nodded softly. “We got awhile 'til the next round. How about I give ya one of my famous massages?” He asked him gently. Adam nodded graciously.

Once inside Blake’s trailer Adam slipped his white shirt off and laid on the couch. Within moments, Blake was crawling on top of him and sitting on his ass. His groin pressing ever so slightly against his ass. His fingers started their assault on Adam’s shoulder working out the kinks there. A soft ‘oh’ slipped from the rock stars mouth. He was enjoying it a lot. Blake moved his hands down working his back. Each time he’d lean more into him, his crotch rubbing against his ass gently. Blake had to chew his lip to ignore the sensation going through his body. The sounds coming from Adam was getting to him. “God, Blake right there.” He mumbled. When he felt the poke against his ass he raised his head. He looked back slightly and noticed that Blake was biting the hell out of his lip. He decided to push Blake. He laid his head back down and let out a satisfied moan and Blake’s hands shook against him. He knew he was winning this already.

“Blake, a little lower, oh right there.” He moaned out. He heard a growl behind him and he chuckled. “Problem?” Adam asked. “N-no.” Blake scampered over his words. “I just, you sound so hot.” He mumbled. Adam pressed his ass up into the country artists crotch. “I bet you want to see what other noises you can make me make. Huh, big country?” He teased. Blake grabbed his hips in his palms and pulled him up against his crotch grinding into him. “Just you wait.” He said knowingly before he got up and walked across the room.

Adam sat up and looked at Blake. “You really going to leave me here?” He asked gently. “No. We gotta go back to set in 15. Do we have enough time for a quickie, asshole?” He asked. Adam got up and pinned him to the wall. “Yes, now get undressed.” He whispered into his ear.

15 minutes later they walked back to set trying to cool down. Blake let go of Adam’s hand before they walked back to their seats. Satisfied.


End file.
